


a myriad of bright ideas

by dingdongmyeong



Category: ONEWE (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, But angst if you squint, Established Relationship, M/M, cya just wants cuddles damn yonghoon, fashion designer! yonghoon, i think cya is of age???, if not he is in this fic lol, instagram model! cya, mostly cute and soft, slight tw for drinking at the end, yonghoon is whipped and overworked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdongmyeong/pseuds/dingdongmyeong
Summary: Jin & Deliria; it’s a household brand at this point, speeding past the likes of Chanel and Louis Vuitton and gaining overpowering success in its homeland of Korea. Despite the name, there was one sole designer holding the reins on the spitfire of a company: Jin Yonghoon. Recently, though, he’d been lacking ideas for his next line. He needed a fresh take on the clothes that he’s thrown his life away just to create. Enter, the one whose life his designs had taken over: world-famous fashionista and boyfriend of Yonghoon, Lee Giwook....title is from motion city soundtrack's "delirium" (it has nothing to do with the story lol i was just listening to it at the time)





	a myriad of bright ideas

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in like 3 and a half hours heh;; hope you enjoy some more whipped!yonghoon <3

…

“Same, same, it’s all the damn same…” Yonghoon muttered, erasing the puffed sleeves he’d just drawn in on the lacy gown. Slinky and lilac, he could already visualize the crystal beading winking at the cameras while the wearer posed for the press. Quickly, he drew the sleeves back in, but left the shoulders of the pencilled model bare, opting for a cut-out design instead. The faceless drawing’s shoulders trembled in his tired vision; like she was laughing at him.

No, that was impossible. He needed caffeine.

Sighing deeply, he pushed the papers that littered his desk and took a sip of the long-cooled coffee his assistant had ordered him that morning. He grimaced and trashed the plastic cup the second the liquid touched his tongue. 

Looking back at the lackluster sketches on his desk, he let out a whine. He couldn’t bear to look at the papers any longer, but he knew he’d be in his office until two in the morning fixing whatever little wriggle in the back of his mind that was bothering him. Or, at least, he thought he would be. At that moment, the door to his office opened, almost too loud in the defeaning silence of his workspace. Looking toward the intrusion, his shoulders relaxed slightly and a smile parted the frown settling on his lips. There, in front of him, stood Lee Giwook, world-known fashion icon and the love of his life.

It seemed odd, how easily the two fit together. Designer and fashionista; it was almost too cliché to be true, but true it definitely was. The fashionista’s certainty in himself and his actions could let Yonghoon relax while his lover took the reigns, and the designer’s loving and nurturing demeanour gave Giwook a nice break from the harshness of the press for a little while. They were each other’s support and their refuge; the only person they could be themselves around.

Walking into the room, the fashionista peeked around, looking at the rolls of fabric and spools of silky thread that cluttered the area around the elder’s desk. Yonghoon looked at him, a small fuzzy feeling enveloping his heart at the innocent and curious expression on his lover’s face.

“Giwook-ah,” the tired designer lilted, “you’re not supposed to be here. I was going to meet you at home…” The younger rolled his eyes and adjusted the bucket hat covering his pink hair.

“You’re too tired,” he stated softly, looking at his lover in the eyes. As much as the designer liked to deny it, the purple bags under his eyes were only getting heavier as his deadlines drew closer, and Giwook didn’t like it one bit. Gently grasping the taller man’s hand, he said, “Let’s go home, hyung.”

Yonghoon let out a defeated sigh, bending down to kiss Giwook on the cheek. He could never say no to the younger, especially when he could feel how concerned the boy really was about the lack of sleep he’d been getting lately.

He’d been tasked with making a whole new line of clothes just the Friday before, on top of also making a custom dress for a very famous singer in the United States. The deadlines for both of these things were fast approaching, and his mind was blank of any inspiration; he’d been staying at his work until one or two in the morning on most nights, trying to make up the time. This was, really, the first opportunity for a break he’d had in two weeks. And with his boyfriend? He was sold.

“Alright,” he sighed, dropping a second kiss on Giwook’s other cheek. “Don’t forget, I have-”

“A deadline in ten days time, yes, I know,” the younger boy huffed, pouting. “Taking your mind off work will help your inspiration, trust me.” Yonghoon laughed at his boyfriend’s unintentional cute act, leaning down to peck his nose.

“Alright, Giwook-ah, let’s go home.”

…

The two men had finally gotten to their apartment, narrowly escaping the many paparazzi who had wanted to get pictures of them together. Thankfully, through the evening fog and the help of a few lesser-known shortcuts, they could finally just rest, without thinking about work.

Gently shutting the door and locking it behind him, Yonghoon kicked off his Oxfords and was shooed off by Giwook to change into more comfortable clothes. 

“I’m not going to let you sleep in  _ that _ ,” the fashionista said, referring to the emerald green suit and patterned shirt he’d worn into work that day. The younger headed off to the bathroom to take off his makeup while the elder quickly changed from his suit to a pair of satiny pajama bottoms and its matching top. He couldn’t remember the designer through his sleep-deprived haze, but he knew that the fabric felt nice on his skin, so he continued to slip the shirt over his head. 

He quietly laid himself under the sheets as Giwook came in, makeup-free. The younger changed into a large, soft t-shirt and some fleece pajama pants, then settled in next to the sleepy man laying on their shared bed. Tucking his pink locks under Yonghoon’s chin and snuggling close into his side, Giwook began to softly caress the arm that secured his shoulders. It was a soft, comforting touch, but it melted Yonghoon’s heart all the same, and he slowly shifted one of his legs to tangle in with his lover’s.

“Hey, hyung?” The younger was about to fall asleep, his words slurring and the pattern of Yonghoon’s shirt warping through his half-lidded eyes.

“Yeah?” Giwook could tell from the natural softness of his lover’s voice that he was close to sleep too, and he let his lips curl up into a slight smile.

“You should rest more… I miss sleepin’ next to you. I’m always asleep when you get in, and I’m not awake when you leave, either,” he mumbled, moving his face to the crook of the elder’s neck. He could feel him stiffen, but then the other man’s body relaxed and he felt a large hand come up and stroke his hair comfortingly.

“Oh, baby, I’m sorry,” The elder’s sad voice was almost heartbreaking to hear. “I know, and I miss you too, more than you could ever know. But don’t worry, I’ll be done soon, and then we can cuddle as much as you’d like. How about that?” Giwook nodded into his lover’s collarbones, and let another soft smile take over his lips because of the comforting words. He hummed his approval with a sleepy voice.

“That sounds nice…” he replied quietly, shifting even closer to his boyfriend’s warmth. The hand stroking his hair kept at it, and soon his lips parted slightly in a small yawn. Yonghoon let out a little chuckle and said,

“Sleep, baby, I’m right here. I won’t leave you, not tonight. Sleep.” Giwook’s eyes slipped closed and he succumbed to his own fatigue, seconds before Yonghoon shut his own eyes and cradled him flush against his body.

…

Yonghoon’s eyes fluttered open about four hours later, Giwook still sleeping deeply against him. Gaze darting around the room, he found his alarm clock; it read 2:13 AM. Curse his skewed sleeping schedule. He still wasn’t fully awake, so he settled down once more and prepared to fall back asleep. Fluttering his eyes shut, he breathed deeply and let himself settle into the mattress. 

Before he fell asleep, he felt Kiwook shift against him, and his warm breath fell across Yonghoon’s collarbones; it was comforting, and made him feel relaxed. The breaths then formed into small whispers from the young man, like secrets that one could only say in the dead of night.

“Hoonie… miss you…” Yonghoon smiled sadly. It must’ve really been tearing up the poor boy if it was affecting his dreams this badly. 

“... Love you…”

Yonghoon could feel his eyes want to shoot open, but he kept them closed. This wasn’t the first time they’d ever said  _ I love you,  _ hell, they’d been dating for two years now. Nonetheless, it was still rare for Kiwook to say it, because he wasn’t really a man of words. It was strange to hear him say it so openly while he was asleep, with such a tender tone of voice that he rarely used. It made Yonghoon’s lips unwillingly curl up into an adoring smile, though he should’ve been sleeping.

Soon after hearing those words, Kiwook’s mumbles became simple breathing once more, and it lulled the designer’s mind even closer to the land of dreams. Just before he fell back asleep, a single thought shone through his fading consciousness.

_ I’ve found my inspiration. _

_ … _

“Luna, the new line of outfits by hot rookie brand Jin and Deliria. Using various elements of classic sleepwear and astrology-themed patterns, Jin Yonghoon has ushered in a new trend: comfort and fashion combined,” the pretty news reporter said, reading off of her paper. Looking at the TV, Yonghoon and Giwook smiled slightly, curling closer together.

Like he’d promised, Yonghoon had finished designs for his new line, as well as the custom gown, and the real-life versions of the outfits had rolled out sooner than expected. This left a few days of rest for both the designer and the fashionista before they had to go back out into the public and promote the brand. Putting those days to good use, Yonghoon had bought some wine and decided to spend some quality time with his lover just relaxing and watching TV. They couldn’t help but be happy about how positively the public and the media were reacting to the new line, and watching this news segment was no exception.

“Rumours from some media sources say that this particular line was inspired by his partner of two years, renowned Instagram model and fashionista Lee Giwook…” the lady continued, still reading from the paper laid in front of her. A slightly tipsy Giwook sloshed his wine around in the glass and slapped the other man on the shoulder.

“ _ Hoonie _ ,” he whined, “don’t make your stuff based off of me! It’s embarrassing…” Yonghoon let out a laugh and polished off the remainder of his glass.

“Alright, I won’t do it again, I promise,” he chuckled, reaching over to put Giwook’s wine glass onto the bedside table. “Now, that’s enough wine for tonight, let’s just watch the rest of this.” After a few more unhappy groans from the younger man, Yonghoon was finally able to freely put the wine back in the cabinet and dump out the small amount of alcohol that Giwook hadn’t drank in the sink. He then promptly returned to bed, where Giwook was almost falling asleep again. Once he’d laid down under the sheets, Giwook had clung to him like a monkey, nuzzling his face right into the designer’s neck.

“Hoonie, I’m so tired,” the fashionista mumbled, cuddling closer, “can you turn off the TV?”

“Of course,” the elder replied, quickly grabbing the remote and making the screen go dark with the click of a button. “Ready for bed, sleepyhead?” 

A quiet “Mmhmm,” was the only response he got. Slowly, he moved his hand up to the back of Giwook’s head and started to stroked his hair, making the young man sigh in content and relax to the point where he looked boneless. Yonghoon felt the fuzzy feeling envelope his heart once more, and his mouth once again curled up into a loving grin.

“Hey, baby,” he whispered playfully, still stroking Giwook’s hair.

“Yeah?” Giwook mumbled, not moving from the warm embrace of his partner.

“I love you.” The fashionista groaned sleepily, burrowing his head into Yonghoon’s chest while doing so.

“Go to  _ sleep _ , Hoonie!” Yonghoon chucked quietly, pecking the crown of Giwook’s head.

“Alright, baby, I’ll sleep,” he mumbled, tucking in his head to rest on top of his lover’s soft, once-pink locks, now dyed lilac. “Sleep well.”

“You too,” was Giwook’s final little reply before the two lovers slowly let their eyes slip shut.

…


End file.
